


Be my Baby

by RegallyWickedThirteen



Series: Soft Serquel [2]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen
Summary: A short but sweet fic about Pregnant Raquel





	Be my Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. I’m back!! This is shorter than I would have liked because migraines and writers block are not my friends
> 
> For Nati who wanted more baby serquel and Nala who wanted Sergio looking after Raquel while she was sick. Thank you both for the prompts and I’m so sorry this is short. 
> 
> Enjoy!!.

Raquel had been feeling sick for a few weeks now. At first she thought it was a fever, life on the run isn’t conducive to 8 hours sleep a night and regular meals. After a few days she began to suspect something else, she was usually sick in the morning, she was tired, certain smells triggered her nausea. She was pregnant. She wasn’t sure and as much as she hated to go behind Sergio’s back she needed to be sure before she told him. She saw the way he looked at Paula, loved the way his eyes brightened whenever they played together, rolled her eyes when Sergio clearly gave into every demand. He’d robbed the Royal Mint and Royal Bank of Spain, but that was no match for Paula when she was in negotiator mode. She didn’t want to get his hopes up if it was just a fever, or early menopause. 

Sergio hated seeing her sick. She tried to hide it, or at least play down the symptoms, smiling after returning from being sick for the 7th morning in a row. She would claim she was still catching up from the heist when she went to bed early. He did what he could, made the meals (he was the better cook anyway, Raquel had a tendency to burn things). He played with Paula, chasing her around the beach, and teaching her chess in the evenings. She was improving quickly, and was confident in her ability to beat papa soon. If he let her win once a few weeks later, well no one had to know. He brought her breakfast in bed, which was romantic until she dashed to the bathroom. 

He had his other suspicions though. He was a logical man. Her symptoms were all signs of a fever, yes, a common cold even, but fevers and colds break, usually after a few days, if not a week or so. They were also the symptoms of pregnancy. He tried not to get his hopes up. Tried not to feel hurt that they hadn’t even had a discussion about the possibility that she could be. Raquel would have her reasons. So instead he smiled, supported and spoilt her as much as he could. Like he always had and always would. 

They lived as self sufficiently as they could, partly because there was a joy, harmony almost, at being at one with nature, living off the land but partly because the less contact they had with other people the less chance there was of anyone finding them. They would not be separated again. Still once a month they would go to mainland palawan to stock up on produce, maybe enjoy a date night at the restaurant where they had both been reunited. Sergio also liked to check in to see if there had been any messages from their family-spread across the remote corners of the world. That bought Raquel a little time to see a doctor in the town. They could trust him, they’d been to him with her mother, and Paula, he wouldn’t tell. 

Sitting in the waiting room, which still managed to be as bare, as depressing as every doctors waiting room the world over, she was so nervous. She had become used to the idea of having another baby (the thought had terrified her at first), so if she wasn’t then she would be disappointed. A few minutes later her name was called. The ultrasound was quick and as soon as she saw the smile on the doctors face she knew her instincts were right. She also felt guilty that she hadn’t let Sergio be here. So when she left the office and saw him sat in the waiting room she braced herself for a fight or at least a confrontation. Instead he simply asked “Are you?”

He’d had the same suspicions. Of course he had. 

She nodded and the smile on both their faces grew wide. 

They hugged each other tight and let themselves get lost in the moment. They had both wanted a child, but never truly believed they would get their chance. 

///

The novel of being pregnant wore off after the first trimester. Sure the morning sickness wore off which offered some kind of relief but it was replaced with an ever growing stomach and a craving for peanut butter, something which was in short supply on the island. Sergio was a saint and put up with her mood swings, her tiredness, would stock up on peanut butter every time they went to the mainland. The doctor was also kind enough to visit them on the island a few times. Her pregnancy, was without complications, apart from the heat. The heat was going to kill her. 

By the end of the 7th month she felt like she had been pregnant for years. She was now waddling everywhere, her belly felt like a whale. 

Despite how uncomfortable she was at times, it was worth it for the times they would feel the baby kick, the times when sergio would place his head gently on her belly and sing to their baba. 

Paula had been early and it seemed that the second one was going to be the same. The contractions started a week before the baby was due,which for two over obsessive planners, was less than fun, still with a bit of screaming and Sergio frantically putting the provisions in the boat they made their way to the mainland- they had agreed to a hospital birth- just in case. 

After a long 8 hours of hand holding (crunching) and pushes their baby son was born Sebastian Henry Marquina and he was the light of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Once again sorry its so short. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated


End file.
